Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys Targaryen, manchmal auch Dany von ihrem verstorbenen Bruder Viserys genannt, ist ein Charakter in der ersten, zweiten, dritten und vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Emilia Clarke verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. Ursprünglich wurde die Rolle der Daenerys mit Tamzin Merchant besetzt, die bereits in der nicht veröffentlichten Pilotfolge mitspielte. Aus unbekannten Gründen wurde die Rolle neu vergeben. Sie ist der letzte noch lebende Nachkomme von König Aerys II. Targaryen, der durch die Rebellion von Robert Baratheon gestürzt wurde. Daenerys' Mutter wurde auf der Insel Drachenstein in Sicherheit gebracht, kurz vor der Plünderung von Königsmund. Sie starb bei Daenerys' Geburt im Kindbett, die während eines großen Sturms statt fand. Dieser brachte ihr den Beinamen Sturmtochter ein. Sie ging ins Exil nach Essos und wurde mit dem Dothraki-Fürsten Khal Drogo verheiratet, dessen ungeborenen Sohn sie durch das Wirken der rachsüchtigen Hexe Mirri Maz Duur verlor. Ihre Ehe mit Drogo und die Anerkennung durch sein Khalasar ließen in Daenerys die Zuversicht und Stärke wachsen, dass sie die rechtmäßige Erbin und Königin der Sieben Königreiche ist. Durch den Tod ihres Bruders Viserys war Daenerys die letzte aus dem Geschlecht der Targaryen, die einen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron erhob. Sie erklärte sich formell zu "Daenerys aus dem Haus Targaryen, die erste ihres Namens". Während ihres Aufenthalts in der Sklavenbucht wurde der Titel erweitert um "Daenerys Sturmtochter aus dem Haus Targaryen, Königin der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen, Khaleesi des Dothrakischen Meeres, Brecher der Ketten und Mutter der Drachen." Sie brachte drei Drachen zum Schlüpfen, indem sie die deren versteinerten Eier auf den Scheiterhaufen des verstorbenen Khal Drogo legte. Als das Feuer entzündet wurde, schritt sie selbst in die Flammen und überlebte. Daenerys' Drachen sind seit mehreren Jahrhunderten die ersten auf der Welt, und sie erhielt den Beinamen "Mutter der Drachen". Biografie Früheres Leben Daenerys Targaryen ist die einzige Tochter und jüngstes Kind von Aerys II. Targaryen, dem irren König, und seiner Schwester-Gemahlin Rhaella. Ihr Vater starb während der Plünderung von Königsmund, noch bevor sie geboren wurde. Der Usurpator Robert Baratheon bestieg als neuer König den Eisernen Thron, nach der erfolgreichen Rebellion gegen das Haus Targaryen. Ihre Mutter, die mit Daenerys schwanger war, und ihr Bruder Viserys flohen auf die Insel Drachenstein, dem letzten Bollwerk der Familie, um Robert zu entkommen. Rhaegar Targaryen, Aerys Erbe, dessen Frau und Kinder, sowie beinahe die gesamte Königsfamilie fielen Roberts Rachsucht zum Opfer. In der Nacht, als Daenerys auf Drachenstein geboren wurde, tobte ein gewaltiger Sturm, der die vorankerliegende Targaryen-Flotte zerstörte und dem sie ihren Beinamen "Sturmtochter" verdankt. Ihre Mutter starb noch im Kindbett und ließ Daenerys und Viserys als Waisen zurück. Loyalisten brachten die Kinder nach Osten in die Freien Städte, weitentfernt von Roberts Einflussgebiet, in Sicherheit. Die Jahre vergingen und ihr Bruder war vergeblich darum bemüht Verbündete zu finden, die ihm bei der Rückeroberung des Eisernen Thrones unterstützen würden. Schließlich fanden sie Zuflucht und Hilfe bei Illyrio Mopatis, dem einflussreichen Magister der Freien Stadt Pentos. Wie es unter den Targaryens Brauch war, sollte Daenerys die Gemahlin ihres Bruders werden. Sie lebte allerdings in ständiger Angst vor ihm und seinen unkontrollierbaren Wutausbrüchen, deswegen gehorchte die sanftmütig und schüchterne Daenerys ihrem Bruder, der ihr ein Zuhause versprach - das einzige, was sie begehrte. Staffel 1 thumb|left|210px|Daenerys wird verkauft Daenerys zweifelt an den Absichten ihres großzügigen Gastgebers, Illyrio Mopatis, der sie ohne eine Gegenleistung bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Gemeinsam mit Viserys hatte er Verhandlungen aufgenommen, die zu einer raschen Vermählung von Daenerys und dem Dothraki-Fürsten Khal Drogo führen sollten, obwohl sie selbst dagegen war. Viserys sollte für die Hand seiner Schwester die 40.000 Mann starke Armee des Khals erhalten, die es ihm ermöglicht hätte, Westeros zu erobern. Aus Viserys' Sicht hatte sie damit keine Wahl und sie fügte sich nach einer indirekten Drohung ihres Bruders. Danach tritt sie in das heiße Bad, das ihr von einer Dienerin eingelassen wurde, ohne etwas von der Temperatur zu spüren - ein Indiz für das Erbe ihres Hauses. thumb|210px|Daenerys erhält die Dracheneier Die Hochzeit wurde an der Küste außerhalb von Pentos durchgeführt und fand nach rauer dothrakischer Sitte statt, der Drogo mehr Beachtung schenkte als seiner Angetrauten. Dem Paar wurden eine Vielzahl von Geschenken dargebracht. Ser Jorah Mormont, ein verbannter Ritter aus Westeros, überreichte ihr Bücher, die von den Sieben Königreichen handelten und bot Viserys seine Dienste an. Als besonders wertvoll empfand Daenerys das Geschenk von Magister Illyrio, der ihr drei Dracheneier schenkte und die nach seiner Erzählung im Laufe der Zeit versteinert wurden. Ihr Gemahl schenkte ihr ein schönes weißes Pferd, auf dem sie davon ritten und die Ehe zu Daenerys' Unbehagen vollzogen. thumb|left|210px|Drogo und Daenerys Drogos Khalasar marschierte Richtung Osten, eine mehrmonatige Reise auf dem Pferd, die Daenerys nicht gewohnt war. Ser Jorah stand ihr bei und versicherte, dass es einfacher wird. Auch das Verhalten ihres Mannes, der sie nicht besser behandelte als eine gewöhnliche Hure, machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie suchte Rat bei ihrer neuen Dienerin Doreah, die aus der freien Stadt Lys stammte und in den dortigen Freudenhäusern gearbeitet hatte. Daenerys lernte ihre Sexualität einzusetzen und mit dem erworbenen Wissen konnte sie die Anerkennung ihres Ehemannes gewinnen, der sie nun als gleichberechtigt betrachtete. thumb|210px| Viserys bedroht wiederholt Daenerys. Ihre zweite Dienerin, Irri, unterrichtete Daenerys in der Sprache der Dothraki. Mehr über die Bräuche ihres neuen Volkes lernte sie von dem erfahrenen Ser Jorah, der von ihrem Bruder abfiel und ihr nun seiner Treue versicherte. Mit der Zeit wuchs ihr Selbstvertrauen als Khaleesi der Horde und sie begann, dem Khalasar Befehle zu geben. Viserys verlor spürbar die Kontrolle über seine Schwester und wollte sich ihren Befehlen nicht beugen, so auch, als sie den Reitern befahl, für unbestimmte Zeit anzuhalten. Bei der darauffolgenden Konfrontation beider Geschwister wurde Viserys handgreiflich und Daenerys wurde von einem ihrer Krieger in Schutz genommen, der ihren Bruder demütigte. thumb|left|210px|Daenerys wird schwanger Daenerys stellte fest, dass sie vom Khal schwanger war und sah voraus, dass es ein Sohn wird. Die Aussicht auf einen möglichen Erben stimmte Drogo zufrieden. Die Schwangerschaft festigte ihren Stand als Khaleesi einer dothrakischen Horde und bestärkte die Beziehung zu Khal Drogo maßgeblich. Die Nachricht verbeitete sich bis nach Westeros. In Königsmund befahl Robert die Ermordung der Mutter und ihres ungeborenes Kindes, aus Furcht, ein männlicher Targaryen Erbe könnte seinen Thron bedrohen. Magister Illyrio, der sich zu dieser Zeit in der Hauptstadt aufhielt, besprach die Auswirkung mit Varys, der einem baldigen Machtwechsel drängte. thumb|210px|Daenerys schlägt zurück Als das Khalasar die Stadt Vaes Dothrak erreicht, äußert ihr Bruder seine Abneigung gegen die primitive Natur der Dothraki. Daenerys widersprach und verlangte, dass er ihr Volk mit Respekt behandelt. Später lädt sie Viserys zu einem gemeinsamen Essen ein und ließ ihm durch Doreah frische Kleidung bringen. Viserys reagierte aufgebracht über die vermeintliche Anmaßung seiner Schwester und schlug sie. Daenerys wehrte sich und traf ihn mit einem schweren Goldgürtel im Gesicht. Sie warnte Viserys, dass er beim nächsten Mal, wenn er seine Hand gegen sie erhebt, diese verlieren würde. thumb|left|210px|Daenerys isst ein Pferdeherz Während eines Rituals verspeiste Daenerys das rohe Herz eines Hengstes vor den Augen der Dosh Khaleen, einem Orden verwitweter Khaleesi, und nennt ihren ungeborenen Sohn Rhaego zu Ehren ihres verstorbenen Bruders Rhaegar Targaryen. Es wird prophezeit. dass ihr Sohn der Hengst sein wird, der die Welt besteigt. Er wird über alle Khals herrschen und mit einer einzigen Dothraki-Horde die gesamte Welt erobern und vereinen. Voller Stolz hatte Drogo das Ritual verfolgt und Daenerys dafür auf Händen getragen. Viserys erkannte, dass seine Schwester ihn übertroffen hatte und er nie die Armee des Khals erhalten würde. Nachdem sein Versuch gescheitert war, die Dracheneier seiner Schwester zu entwenden, besuchte Viserys enttäuscht und betrunken ein Fest der Dothraki. Mit einem Schwert bedrohte er Daenerys und das ungeborene Kind in ihrem Bauch. Er wollte Drogo unter Druck setzten, um die Vereinbarung zu erfüllen und in Westeros einzufallen, damit er seine goldene Krone erhielt, ansonsten wollte er seine Schwester wieder mit sich nehmen. Drogo gab vor, ihm seinen Wunsch nachzugeben und Viserys ließ von seiner Schwester ab. Kurz danach erhielt er seine Krone, als Drogo ihn einem Kessel mit geschmolzenem Gold über den Kopf schüttete. Daenerys stellte emotionslos fest, dass Viserys kein echter Drache war, denn Feuer könne einem Drachen nichts anhaben. Als letzter direkter Nachfahre von Aerys II. Targaryen wurde sich Daenerys dem Erbe bewusst, das sie antreten konnte, und versuchte Drogo von der Eroberung des Eisernen Throns für ihren Sohn zu überzeugen. Er lehnte den Vorschlag ab, da er keinen Thron zum Sitzen, sondern nur ein Pferd zum Reiten brauchte. Derweil hatten die Befehle von König Robert, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits im Sterben lag, Vaes Dothrak erreicht und ein Weinhändler versuchte, Daenerys zu vergiften. Sie wurde von Ser Jorah und Rakharo gerettet. Nach dem Mordanschlag machte Drogo seine Entscheidung rückgängig und schwor, sein Khalasar über die Meerenge zu führen, um die Sieben Königreiche zu erobern. Um das Kapital für den geplanten Feldzug aufzubringen. fiel Drogos Horde in das Land der Lhazareen, der "Lämmermenschen", ein. Dort konnten sie reiche Beute und Sklaven machen. Daenerys, die anfangs überzeugt von ihrem Vorhaben war, sah mit Emtsetzen, wie die Dothraki ihre Gefangenen und vor allem die Frauen behandelten. Sie nahm eine Gruppe von ihnen in Schutz und erreichte eine bessere Behandlung. Der Krieger Mago beansprucht die Frauen für sich und forderte bei Drogo deren Herausgabe. Mago ließ es auf einen Kampf mit dem Khal ankommen, der sich auf die Seite seiner Frau gestellt hatte. Drogo tötete ihn und erlitt eine leichte Wunde an der Brust. Danach erlaubte Daenerys der geretteten Heilerin Mirri Maz Duur, ihn zu behandeln. Das Khalasar marschierte weiter Richtung Süden an den Rand einer großen Wüste, als Drogo durch seine Wunde, die sich mittlerweile entzündet hatte, vom Pferd fiel. Ein Zeichen, das von den Dothraki als Führungsschwäche gedeutet wurde. Duur erreichte durch Daenerys, dass sie Drogo weiter behandeln konnte, sah aber keine Hoffnung für ihn. Aus Verzweiflung bat sie die Heilerin, ihre Magie einzusetzen, um Drogos Leben zu retten. Ser Jorah tötete den Blutreitern Qotho, der versucht hatte, das Blutmagie-Ritual zu verhindern. Während dieser Auseinandersetzung fiel Daenerys plötzlich zu Boden, da das Baby kam. Jorah brachte sie in das Zelt, da die Ammen nicht mehr Daenerys helfen wollten, die sie wegen der Blutmagie meinten, sie sei verflucht, und sie wurde ein Teil von Duurs Blutzauber. Sie verlor ihr Kind und das Khalasar löste sich auf, so dass nur eine Handvoll Dothraki blieben. Duur hielt Drogo am Leben, aber in einer bewusstlosen Verfassung. Daenerys musste akzeptieren, dass sie ihren Ehemann verloren hatte, auch wenn er noch lebte, war dieser Zustand schlimmer als der Tod. Sie erstickte Drogo selbst mit einem Kissen und befahl seine Verbrennung auf einem Scheiterhaufen. Zusammen mit Drogo legte sie auch die Dracheneier auf den Scheiterhaufen und ließ Duur daran festbinden. Ser Jorah glaubte, dass Daenerys den Freitod für sich wählte und wollte sie davon abhalten. Sie hielt eine Rede an die verbliebenen Dothraki und stellte es ihnen frei zu gehen, diejenigen. die bleiben würden. versprach sie ein großes Schicksal. Danach schritt sie in das Feuer. Am nächsten Morgen stellte sich heraus, dass Daenerys überlebt hatte und mit ihr drei frisch geschlüpfte Drachen. Jorah und die restlichen Dothraki fielen vor ihr auf die Knie und akzeptierten sie als neue Führerin. Staffel 2 Daenerys reist mit ihrem nun kleinen Khalasar durch die Rote Wüste. Doch die Hitze macht alle schwach und sie müssen rasten. Sie schickt drei Reiter in unterschiedliche Richtungen aus, um Zivilisation zu finden. Einer davon kehrt ohne Kopf zurück, während ein anderer erfolglos zurückkehrt. Doch einer berichtet von einer Stadt: Qarth. Vor den Toren der Stadt werden sie zuerst nicht eingelassen, aber Xaro Xhoan Daxos steht für sie ein und wird schließlich ihr Gastgeber. Schnell offenbart er ihr, dass er sie liebt und heiraten will, doch Daenerys lehnt ab. Er versucht sie damit zu überzeugen, dass er ihr helfen könnte, über die Meerenge nach Westeros zu gelangen, aber die Mutter der Drachen schlägt all seine Bitten ab, selbst als er ihr den Tresor mit unglaublich viel Reichtum zeigt, der mit dem Schlüssel um seinen Hals geöffnet werden kann, bleibt sie bei dem Nein. Schließlich werden Daenerys' Drachen gestohlen. Auf einer Versammlung der Dreizehn erfährt sie, dass sie sich im Haus der Unsterblichen befinden. Kurzerhand tötet Pyat Pree alle Mitglieder außer Xaro und Xaro erklärt sich zu dem König von Qarth. Daenerys eilt zu dem Turm, findet aber keinen Eingang. Sie geht also gemeinsam mit Jorah Mormont um den Turm, doch Jorah verliert sie aus den Augen und plötzlich verschwindet sie und findet sich in dem Turm wieder. Dort geht sie eine Weile entlang und sieht den Eisernen Thron in einem verschneiten und kaputten Thronsaal, die Mauer, Drogo mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn und schließlich ihre Drachen. Plötzlich erscheint Pyat Pree und sie findet sich, genau wie ihre Drachen, angekettet vor. Der Magier will sie benutzen, um in seiner Magie mächtiger zu werden. Doch Daenerys hat ihren Drachen im Laufe der Handlung ein Wort beigebracht: Dracarys. Mit diesem Wort speien sie Feuer und verbrennen Pyat Pree. Die Ketten, mit denen die Drachen und Daenerys gefangen sind, zerfallen zu Staub. Im Haus von Xaro Xhoan Daxos sieht sie ihre treuste Dienerin Doreah mit Xaro in einem Bett. Diese versucht sich damit zu rechtfertigen, dass Xaro sagte, sie seien längst tot, als Jorah sie weckt, indem er Xaro den Schlüssel zu dem Tresor stiehlt. Sie muss erfahren, dass sich im Tresor gar nichts befindet und sperrt Xaro und Doreah dort ein. Dann stehlen sie noch alle Schätze, die sich im Haus befinden. Staffel 3 Daenerys reist mit ihrem Gefolge zur Sklavenbucht nach Astapor, um die Unbefleckten ihrem Heer anfügen zu können. Bei der Besichtigung der Stadt erlebt sie die barbarischen Zustände, in denen die Sklaven leben und sterben müssen. Im Hafen der Stadt wird sie Opfer eines versuchten Attentats, das von einem Unbekannten rechtzeitig verhindert werden kann. Dieser Unbekannte entpuppt sich als Ser Barristan Selmy, der sich von Westeros her aufmachte, um an der Seite der seiner Meinung nach rechtmäßigen Königin zu kämpfen. Sie verhandelt mit einem angesehenen Sklavenhändler um 8000 Unbefleckte, für die sie im Gegenzug einen Drachen hergibt. Bei der Übergabe des Drachen stellt sich das Geschäft als eine List von Daenerys heraus. Auf Daenerys' Kommando hin tötete der Drache den Sklavenhändler und Dany befiehlt den Unbefleckten, jeden Sklaventreiber umzubringen. Daraufhin wird Astapor geplündert und sämtliche Sklaven befreit. Seitdem dient ihr Missandei als Dolmetscherin, wobei sie ein Freundinnen-ähnliches Verhältnis haben. Das nun stark vergrößerte Heer begibt sich auf dem Weg zur nächsten Sklavenstadt; Yunkai. Vor den Toren der Stadt verhandelt Daenerys mit einem Gesandten. Sie verlangt die Befreiung aller 200.000 Sklaven von Yunkai, und im Gegenzug schenke die Khaleesi ihm und seinen Lords das Leben. Um sich weitere Unterstützung zu holen, verhandelt Dany mit einem Söldnertrupp, welcher sich die Zweitgeborenen nennt, da der Gesandte mächte Freunde erwähnte. Die Anführer zeigen sich jedoch unwillig - außer einer: Daario Naharis. Dieser tötet die anderen Anführer und schwört Daenerys Treue. Mit Daarios Unterstützung schmieden sie, Daenerys, Jorah, Barristan, Grauer Wurm und Daario, einen Plan zur Eroberung der Stadt; da ein offener Angriff auf die Tore zu unsicher ist, planen sie, die Stadt zu infiltrieren. In der selben Nacht infiltrieren Jorah, Grauer Wurm und Daario die Stadt und Daenerys' Armee erobert sie. Am folgenden Morgen spricht Daenerys zu den in Yunkai wohnhaften Sklaven; mit Missandei als Übersetzerin. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass es ihre eigene Wahl sei, frei zu sein. Daraus resultierend verehren die befreiten Sklaven Daenerys und rufen ihr ehrfürchtig "Mhysa" zu, was in Ghiscari "Mutter" bedeutet. Dann geht Daenerys in die Menge, die sie als Hoffnungsschimmer ansehen. Staffel 4 Daenerys marschiert mit ihrem Heer nach Meereen, der letzten und größten Stadt in der Sklavenbucht. Auf dem Weg dorthin kommen sie an einem "Wegweiser" vorbei, der aus einem toten Sklavenmädchen, die in die Richtung von Meereen weist, besteht. Vor den Toren der Stadt tritt ihnen nur ein Reiter entgegen - der Champion von Meereen. Die Tradition verlangt, dass auch Daenerys einen Champion benennen muss, der sich ihm im Zeikampf stellt. Gewinnt der Champion, so müssten sie abziehen. Der Champion beginnt lauthals obzön Daenerys und ihre Armee aus Unbefleckten zu verhöhnen. Daenerys hat jedoch der Stadt etwas zu sagen und erbittet sich Ruhe, indem der Champion schweigen soll. Der Reihe nach bieten sich Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah und Grauer Wurm an, für sie zu kämpfen, doch Daenerys lehnt sie, als Leibwächter, längsten/treuesten Berater und General ihrer Armee ab. So bittet als letztes Daario Naharis um die Ehre, da er als letztes zu ihr gestoßen ist, kein Berater, kein General und nicht von hoher Geburt ist. Daenerys akzeptiert und Daario tritt dem Champion entgegen. Mit nur einem Dolchwurf bringt er das Pferd des Champion zu Fall und trennt mit einem Hieb den Kopf des in Staub liegenden Champions von den Schultern. Nun wendet sich Daenerys an die Stadt, jedoch nicht an die hohen Herren, sondern direkt an die Sklaven von Meereen. Sie verweist darauf, dass sie bereits nach Astapor und Yunkai kam, es dort Sklaven gab und sie nun frei hinter ihr stehen. Nun sei sie nach Meereen gekommen. Sie sei nicht ihr Feind, denn der steht neben ihnen (die Sklavenhalter); sie töteten ihre Familien und haben nur Ketten und Befehle für sie, wohingegen Danereys ihnen eine Wahl bietet und verspricht, dass die Feinde ihre Strafe erhalten werden. Daraufhin erteilt sie den Befehl, die Katapulte mit Fässern auf die Stadt abzufeuern. Diese zerbersten an den Häusern und Mauern von Meereen und offenbaren ihr Inneres: die getrennten Fesseln der Sklaven von Astapor und Yunkai. Angeführt von Grauer Wurm, der die gemeine Zunge von Missandei zu erlernen versucht, unternahm ein Sturmtrupp die Infiltrierung der Stadt über die Abwasserkanäle. Dort traf der Trupp auf Sklaven von Meereen, die bereit zum Aufstand sind. Sie wurden durch Grauer Wurm und seinem Gefolge mit Waffen versorgt, sodass der Angriff auf die Sklavenmeister beginnen und Daenerys als neue Herrscherin über die große Pyramide eingesetzt werden konnte. Als Vergeltungsaktion für die 163 gekreuzigten Kinder entlang der Straße nach Meereen ordnete Daenerys an, dass auf den Straßen der Stadt 163 Sklavenmeister gekreuzigt werden sollen. Von Ser Jorah erhält sie beunruhige Nachrichten aus Astapor und Yunkai. Ihr wird geraten, sich mit den Schiffen von Meereen nach Westeros begeben. Ein Angriff ist möglich, da der unerfahrene Tommen Baratheon neuer König geworden ist. Jedoch gäbe es kaum Häuser, die sich sofort anschließen bzw. dies aus freien Gründen tun würden. Daenerys will diesmal den Ratschlägen Jorahs vertrauen (anders als in Qarth) und nicht sofort nach Westeros aufbrechen. Sie will über Meereen herrschen, um so erste Erfahrungen darin zu machen. Daenerys Drachen reißen auf ihrer Jagd immer öfter auch weidende Tiere. Einen betroffen Hirten lässt sie zum Ausgleich reich entlohnen. Sie hört sich eine Reihe von Bittstellern an. Unter ihnen ist ein Mann, der bittet seinen Vater mit Würde im Tempel bestatten zu dürfen, nachdem Daenerys ihn als einen der Meister von Meereen hat kreuzigen lassen. Der trauernde Sohn gibt an, dass sein Vater stets gegen die Kreuzigung von Sklaven war, allein aber nichts habe ausrichten können. Daenerys gestattet die Abnahme vom Kreuz. Nachdem Ser Barristan von der Spionage von Ser Jorah erfahren hatte, gab er ihm die Gelegenheit sich vor Daenerys zu verantworten. Doch sie ist mehr als enttäuscht, da Jorah am längsten in ihrem Dienst gestanden hatte. Sie verbannt ihn aus Meereen und will ihn niemals wiedersehen. Anderenfalls lässt sie ihn töten. Erscheinen Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. en:Daenerys Targaryen ru:Дейенерис Таргариен pl:Daenerys Targaryen it:Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Königinnen Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel